The following references appear to be possibly relevant to identification badge related holding devices: U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,357 [Jones et al] discloses a promotional badge holder that includes an intermediate swiveling ornamental portion (second housing in docking relationship with first housing) U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,882 [Raia et al] discloses a retractable badge reel, comprising: a case; a securing unit which is capable of attachment to an article which is to be held by the badge reel, the securing unit being connected to an extendable and automatically retracting cord housed inside the case; and a billboard that fits over the front of the case; wherein the billboard has a front face adapted to display a logo.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2014/0044910 [Shi] discloses a system for attaching an external object to a cloth, the system comprising: a badge; a first attachment, wherein the attachment is configured to releasably attach a cloth to the badge; and a second attachment, wherein the second attachment is configured to releasably attach a decoration to the badge. U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2009/0007466 [Sahud] discloses an I.D. badge holder a first portion; a second portion which detachably connects with the first portion; a first tile attached to the first portion having a clamp assembly that fixes to an object; and a second tile attached to the second portion which holds the ID badge.
International Patent Application No. WO 2003026456A1 discloses an ornament for decorating a button. U.S. Pat. No. D724,477 [Weinshanker] discloses a cable accessory. International Patent Application No. WO 9408483A1[Van] discloses a badge (1) suitable for use by children, comprising a backing member (2) to which a three-dimensional display element (3) can be releasably secured.
The following non-patent literature articles were also identified as possibly relevant: “Little Boy in Bowtie Badge Reel, Dressed Up Boy ID Holder, Girl in Pigtails Badge Reel, Applique, Magnet, Inspired by Caleb and Sophia,” Etsy, etsy.com, HollyCraftOriginals, accessed: September 2016. See https://www.etsy.com/listing/266894957/little-boy-in-bowtie-badge-reeldressed/ref=market discloses an ornamental badge reel.
“Bioworld Badge Holders UPC & Barcode,” UpcItemDb, upcitemdb.com, accessed: September 2016. See http://www.upcitemdb.com/info-bioworld_badge-holders discloses licensed badge holder lanyards.
The total following U.S. references were thought to be relevant: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,380,357; 7,007,882; 6,085,393; 3,583,085; 3,054,201; 2,328,206; 5,823,606; 7,587,844; D 742,764; D 724,477; D 697,304; D 695,514; D 623,176; D 469,248; D 315,118; 2015/0223588; 2015/0089975; 2014/0044910; 2009/0007466; and 2008/0250678.
The following foreign references were also noted of interest: WO 2015123649A1; WO 2003026456A1; WO 9408483A1; and JP 2001078874A.
In summary, none of the foregoing prior art appear to disclose or suggest an easy to use, easy to make and totally secure badge holder as further disclosed herein.